


Last Months

by PurebloodPoet



Category: Bebe Rexha (Musician), One Direction (Band), RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Character Death, College, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Good Friend Harry Styles, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Help, High School, Homophobia, Lies, Literature, Louis Tomlinson and Romantic/Sexual Orientation, M/M, Music, Sexism
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodPoet/pseuds/PurebloodPoet
Summary: Czasem, gdy inni bawili się świetnie na imprezach, on walczył o życie.Louis chciał po prostu umrzeć, zniknąć z tego świata jak najszybciej, ale jednocześnie bał się śmierci.A wtedy w jego życiu zjawia się Harry, który za wszelką cenę próbuje mu pokazać, że strach nie jest czymś złym.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tę pracę pisałam w 2018, w 2019 coś tam zmieniałam, ale nie było to wiele szczegółów. Było w niej dużo krzywdzących treści, których nie pochwalam, drażniło mnie, że praca była wciąż czytana i wychwalana pod niebiosa, gdy czułam, że na to nie zasługuję, więc here I am, zaczynamy 2021 i oto lepsza wersja. Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie chętnie czytana, dziękuję za wsparcie, to wiele dla mnie znaczy x

Dzień jak co dzień w życiu Louisa Tomlinsona.

Poranna rutyna składająca się z ubrania, umycia, zabrania leków i pójścia do szkoły. Tak też było tym razem. Dokładnie jak w zegarku, wszystko idealnie zaplanowane. Jak nakręcona pozytywka, która zapętla melodie. To dziwne, ponieważ żył spontanicznością, ciągle musiało się coś dziać, ale jego poranki były zasadniczo takie same. Gdy dotarł już na miejsce i zaparkował na stałym miejscu, opuścił swojego pick-upa, zakładając plecak na jedno ramię. Z daleka mógł dostrzec grupkę swoich kumpli, zbił z nimi typowo męską piątkę; Michael i Ryan rozpoczęli temat meczu, który miał odbyć się w piątkowe popołudnie. Razem z Louisem należeli do szkolnej drużyny i byli w tym naprawdę dobrzy, a Jack i Brooklyn wspierali ich z trybun, krzycząc _ciota_ , gdy tylko ktoś z przeciwnej drużyny odebrał im piłkę. Jakkolwiek to nie wyglądało, działało i tego się trzymali.

— Ja chyba nie będę mógł przyjść — powiedział niepewnie Louis, myśląc nad wymówką, która nie brzmiałaby zbyt żałośnie. Prawdą było to, że tego dnia miał wizytę u lekarza. Nie chciał mówić o tym swoim kumplom, ponieważ wolał trzymać w tajemnicy swoją chorobę. Po co miałby chcieć tego współczucia i litości? Zresztą to nie tak, że umierał, więc mógł się leczyć w samotności.

— Nie pierdol, jesteś potrzebny drużynie, musisz być — zaśmiał się Mikey i poklepał go po ramieniu, jakby to miało go przekonać.

Szatyn wyjaśnił, że naprawdę chciałby zagrać, bo przecież piłka była jego miłością numer jeden, ale rodzice kazali mu zostać w domu na czas odwiedzin ciotki z Ameryki, która na pewno obdarzy go prezentami, twierdząc, że był jej ulubionym chłopcem na świecie i co z tego, że to kłamstwo.

Jack rozejrzał się dookoła, czując, że niejedzenie śniadania było złym pomysłem, więc podszedł do jakiegoś pierwszoklasisty i po prostu wziął od niego pieniądze. Zszokowany chłopak nie wiedział nawet, co się działo, ale Rye zaraz parsknął śmiechem i powiedział, że mu to odda. Kiedyś. Albo nigdy. Pozostała czwórka udała się do sali, w której aktualnie zaczynała się lekcja matematyki, a Irlandczyk pobiegł do pobliskiego sklepu po coś, co zagłuszy wewnętrznego potwora w jego brzuchu.

— Wszyscy macie po spóźnieniu — oznajmiła nauczycielka, która była już naprawdę znudzona ich zachowaniem. Po tych kilku latach znała ich zagrywki, wymówki i kłamstwa, ale była zmęczona tym życiem, więc często udawała, że im wierzyła. — A gdzie macie Jacka?

— Jack nie żyje, pani jest następna — odparł Rye, a większość klasy się zaśmiała, bo przecież pyskowanie nauczycielowi było takie zabawne. Ich paczka miała to do siebie, że byli tak zwanymi śmieszkami klasowymi, a także _niegrzecznymi chłopcami_. Częściej im to nawet odpowiadało, ale przy grubszych akcjach byli podejrzani o to jako pierwsi.

— Siadajcie już, bo sił na was nie mam — westchnęła ciężko i wystukała coś na swoim laptopie. Czekała na moment, aż skończą zachowywać się jak dzieciaki i zaczną martwić się swoją przyszłością, bo jak na razie czarno to widziała.

Zajęli swoje stałe miejsca aka trzy ostatnie ławki; Louis i Rye w środkowym rzędzie, po lewej Brook i Mikey, Jack zazwyczaj spał na lekcjach, więc siedział sam, bo kto by chciał słuchać, jak pochrapuje i widzieć, jak ślini rękę? To aż dziwne, że cokolwiek wynosił z lekcji i przechodził do następnych klas, niektórzy musieli uważać non stop na lekcji, aby niczego nie pominąć, a w domu ślęczeli nad książkami po kilka godzin, aby to utrwalić i wbić do głowy.

— Tomlinson, siedzisz tak cicho — zwróciła się do niego nauczycielka, przez co odwrócił wzrok od okna i uniósł brwi. — Może zechcesz omówić zadanie domowe?

— Ależ oczywiście, ale... chyba nie czuję się najlepiej — złapał się za brzuch i zrobił grymas na twarzy, by uwierzyła w jego małe kłamstewko. Kolejne tego dnia. Nawet nie wiedział, co im zadała, zbyt zajęty graniem na konsoli i to nie tak, że nie miał życia poza grami, po prostu jak nieraz się wciągnie, to potrafi ignorować cały świat. — Ja chyba muszę iść do pielęgniarki.

— Ja pójdę z nim! — zgłosił się Cobban, unosząc rękę ku górze.

— No tak, przecież sam się zgubi — sarknęła matematyczka, ale puściła chłopaków.

Gdy byli już na korytarzu, zobaczyli Jacka, który świetnie się bawił, całując z jakąś dziewczyną i jeśli się nie mylili, była jedną z tych popularniejszych, które zawsze wyglądały idealnie, miały błyszczyk pod ręką, ale niemiłosiernie wkurwiały i to nie dlatego, że miały tak piskliwe głosy, po prostu sam ich styl bycia... po prostu _nie_. Nie zwracając na nich uwagi, dwójka przyjaciół popędziła do łazienki i sprawdziła, czy aby nikt w niej nie przesiadywał, bo byłoby niezręcznie.

— O czym było zadanie? — zapytał od razu Louis.

— No... o jakimś cosinusie chyba — brunet chciał coś sobie przypomnieć, ale kiepsko mu to szło. Jednak dlaczego ktoś miałby go winić, skoro nie otwierał nawet książki w domu? Na testach jakoś sobie radził ze ściąg.

— Przerabiamy funkcje, debilu — mruknął szatyn i oparł ręce na umywalce, zaraz dodając — dobra, jebać to, wpisywanie nam jedynek to jej przyjemność.

Postanowili więc wrócić do klasy, bo i tak niczego by nie wymyślili i prawdę mówiąc, cała ta sytuacja była tylko graniem na czas. Zdziwili się, że na miejscu Duffa siedział jakiś nowy chłopak. Miał ciemnobrązowe, lekko lokowane włosy i szmaragdowe oczy, na które Louis zwrócił od razu uwagę. Wyglądał bardzo uroczo, choć odpięte trzy guziki przy ekstrawaganckiej koszuli nie pasowały do tego image'u. W tym samym czasie do sali wszedł wspomniany Irlandczyk i spiorunował wzrokiem nowego ucznia, bo oczywiście nie zamierzał z nim siedzieć ani pozwalać, aby podważał jego autorytet poprzez zgarnięcie _jego_ miejsca. 

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? — odezwał się, używając pytania retorycznego, bo spodziewał się, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. — To moje miejsce.

Brunet z postawioną do góry grzywką chciał już zmienić miejsce, aby nie wplątywać się w kłopoty pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole, ale uprzedziła go nauczycielka, rozkazując Duffowi posadzić tyłek gdzieś indziej i nie robić akcji, bo nie będzie na to traciła swoich cennych minut.

— Rozerwę ci zaraz tę pedalską koszulę — warknął pod nosem Irlandczyk, a chłopak patrzył na niego niezrozumiale, bo co było nie tak z jego ubiorem? To nie tak, że nosił tylko tęczowe ciuchy, biegał po korytarzu i krzyczał _geje górą_ , nawet się nie znali, a ten już go obraził!

Louis przyłapał się na tym, że przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nowego ucznia, więc pospiesznie usiadł na swoim miejscu, kręcąc głową. _Cokolwiek._


	2. You shouldn't be friends with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pracę publikuję także na wattpadzie, mój user tam to Teenage_Murderer  
> miłego czytania x

— Co sądzicie o tym nowym? — zagadnął Brooklyn, gdy siedzieliśmy na dziedzińcu przy naszym stałym stoliku. Wprawdzie nie był nasz, ale zaklepaliśmy go sobie na początku liceum i tak już po prostu pozostało. Minęły cztery dni, odkąd ów chłopak chodził z nami do klasy i musiałem stwierdzić, że przyciągał uwagę, ubierając się tak... sam nie wiedziałem, jak to określić. Często przebiegał dłonią przez swoje gęste loczki i przyłapywałem się, że na niego zerkałem.

— Wkurwia mnie niemożliwie — mruknął od razu Jack, na co wywróciłem oczami. Oczywiście, że go wkurwiał, jakżeby inaczej?

— Tym, że nosi koszule? — zaśmiał się Rye, kręcąc głową. — Nie tylko ty masz prawo je nosić, idioto.

— Jest cichy — stwierdziłem, wzruszając ramionami. Co innego miałbym o nim powiedzieć? Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, chyba że zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi na pytanie nauczyciela.

— I spierdolony — dopowiedział Mikey.

— Jak on ma na imię w ogóle? — zapytałem, szczerze nie pamiętając. Gdybym miał pamiętać imię każdej osoby, która kręciła się wokół mnie, lista byłaby naprawdę długa.

— Jakoś staroświecko... — Rye zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. — Widziałem w dzienniku. Henry...? Nie, jakoś inaczej.

— Nie męcz mózgu — blondyn machnął na niego ręką, wiedząc doskonale, że takie chwile myślenia mogłyby trwać wiekami.

— Harold! — krzyknął jakby oświecony, przez co uniosłem brwi ku górze.

— Harry? — zmarszczyłem czoło, a on pokiwał twierdząco głową. — Tak już lepiej brzmi.

— Patrzcie, kto idzie — wtrącił Cobban i już po chwili razem z Jackiem podeszli do niskiego blondyna o niebieskich oczach. Przymknąłem oczy, w myślach stwierdzając, że wybrał sobie zły dzień, aby się do nas zbliżać. Andy, bo z tego co pamiętałem, tak miał na imię, został złapany za nadgarstek i szarpnięty; mogłem się jedynie domyślać, jakie obelgi były kierowane w jego stronę. Odwróciłem się do pozostałej dwójki przyjaciół, lecz zdziwiłem się, gdy stał tam tylko Brook.

— Wyatt, gdzie ta cipa? — zapytałem, szturchając go lekko w ramię.

— Wiesz, że nie używam tego nazwiska — wywrócił oczami. — Chyba poszedł spisać zadanie, nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! — usłyszałem podniesiony głos blondyna, który stał niedaleko nas w towarzystwie Mikey'ego i Jacka. Zostawiając Brooklyna, podszedłem bliżej nich i każdego z nich obczaiłem wzrokiem, jakbym oceniał, który z nich nadawał się na wybieg i Andy zdecydowanie się nie nadawał.

— Powinieneś iść na siłownię — stwierdziłem.

— Dajcie mi spokój! — rozkazał, wyrywając się z uścisku Michaela.

— A może jakieś, kurwa, proszę? — warknąłem i położyłem dłoń na jego barku, po czym mocno docisnąłem go do ściany budynku. — Matka cię kultury nie nauczyła?

— P-przepraszam — powiedział cicho, od razu łagodniejąc. — Proszę, mogę iść na lekcje?

— Możesz — usłyszałem za sobą, przez co się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem tego całego Harolda.

— Ty chyba o tym nie decydujesz — oznajmił Duff.

— Wy tym bardziej — odparł, marszcząc brwi. — Puśćcie chłopaka, nic wam nie zrobił.

— Nie będzie mi świeżak podskakiwał — westchnąłem, gdy Jack rzucił się na niego z pięściami, dosłownie, a Mikey przytrzymywał go z tyłu, aby nie miał szans. I choć wydawało się to pojebane, pewnie takie było, to tak tu czasem wyglądało.

— A ty, słoneczko... — zwróciłem się do Andy'ego, który wciąż stał przy ścianie i przyglądał się nowemu chłopakowi, jakby był jego Bogiem — spróbuj nie wchodzić nam w drogę.

Złożyłem pocałunek na jego czole, aby tylko sprawić, żeby się zarumienił, po czym odszedłem, zerkając jeszcze na Harry'ego, który patrzył na mnie szklanymi oczami. Jeśli liczył na ratunek z mojej strony, będę musiał go zawieść. Mało kto w tej szkole interesował się kimś innym i takie sytuacje uchodziły na sucho, bo zanim jakiś nauczyciel przytoczyłby tyłek na miejsce bójki, wszyscy zdążyliby się już rozejść.

*

Po sytuacji na dziedzińcu, o której każdy z moich kolegów zdążył już zapomnieć, wróciliśmy na lekcje. Naprawdę nie chciało mi się na nich siedzieć, zwłaszcza że Harry co chwilę na mnie spoglądał, czułem to, ba, nawet jak zerkałem na niego, aby to sprawdzić, szmaragdowe oczy były wpatrzone we mnie i _tylko we mnie_. Pod koniec ostatniej godziny zobaczyłem kropelkę krwi na zeszycie, więc przyłożyłem dłoń pod nos i poczułem ciecz. Wiedziałem, co to oznaczało, więc nie panikowałem. Wybiegłem szybko z klasy, by nikt nie zauważył, co robię i gdy znajdowałem się już w łazience, urwałem kawałek papieru toaletowego i przyłożyłem do nosa.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął niski blondynek. Wiercił we mnie dziurę wzrokiem, jakby chciał odgadnąć, jakie skrywałem tajemnice, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że żadnej z nich nie odgadnie.

— Na co się gapisz? Spierdalaj — burknąłem, kręcąc głową, po czym wskazałem na drzwi wolną ręką, ale on ani drgnął. Podszedł do mnie i przyłożył dłoń do mojego czoła jak jakiś świrus. — Co do chuja?! — odsunąłem się od niego i wyrzuciłem papier do umywalki. — Powiedziałem, żebyś spierdalał.

— Louis... — zaczął — ty krwawisz.

— Tak... — uśmiechnąłem się, wymyślając na szybko świetny plan, aby Andy się ode mnie odczepił i już nigdy nie robił akcji jak przykładanie dłoni do mojego czoła. — Pomocy! Ratunku!

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu dam ci stąd wyjść — krzyknąłem _pomocy_ jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu przyszła nauczycielka, jak się okazało, od informatyki. Idealnie, była naiwna, więc byłem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. — Proszę pani, on mnie walnął w nos i ja... zacząłem krwawić, a on zaczął się ze mnie śmiać — mówiłem teatralnie smutny, a ona spojrzała na mój nos, z którego sączyła się krew.

— Ale-

— Andrew, masz coś do powiedzenia? — przerwała mu kobieta. — Zostajesz godzinę po lekcjach i nie widzę sprzeciwu, a ty, Louis, idź do pielęgniarki.

Wyszła, a ja spojrzałem na blondyna, który miał już łzy w oczach. To było żałosne, by płakać z tak błahego powodu. Przecież to zapewne ani nie pierwsza jego kara, ani nie ostatnia. Zresztą wchodząc z buciorami do mojego życia, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, mógł się spodziewać, że coś odwalę.

— Oi oi, tylko się nie porycz — zacmokałem, wywracając oczami. — Pieprzony mięczak — mruknąłem pod nosem.

Andy spojrzał na mnie, wyglądając jak zbity szczeniaczek, przez co miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Dostał godzinę w kozie, też mi coś, kurwa. Niech napisze do gazet, jak okrutnie został potraktowany w liceum.

— Tommo, nauczycielka się o ciebie pyta — usłyszałem za sobą głos Rye'a, więc odsunąłem się od niższego chłopaka, kiwając głową.

— Do zobaczenia albo i niezobaczenia — szepnąłem i wyszedłem z łazienki.

Lubiłem się tak bawić z innymi. Wiedziałem wtedy, że to ja miałem kontrolę, a nie oni.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, gdy szedłem spokojnie korytarzem, więc nie wracałem już do klasy, bo to się już nawet nie opłacało. Wyszedłem na dziedziniec, gdzie po chwili przyszli także chłopcy z moim plecakiem, który następnie wrzuciłem na siedzenie pasażera w moim pick-upie.

— Dzisiaj gadałem z tym Haroldem — oświadczył Mikey przez śmiech.

— Coś ciekawego? — zapytał Brook, który większą uwagę poświęcał swojemu telefonowi.

— Jest pieprzonym pedałem, udającym aniołka — odparł. — Tak wygląda — dodał, na co kiwnąłem głową. Zapewne Harold wcale nie podziewał mu, że był _pedałem_ , a po prostu sobie to dopowiedział, co było w jego stylu.

— Dobra, chłopaki, ja spadam na chatę — wtrącił Jack, jedząc jakiegoś żelka w kształcie węża. Z każdym z nas przybił typowo męską piątkę i odjechał z parkingu szkolnego.

Niedługo później każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. No prawie. Ja i Rye pojechaliśmy razem, bo jego samochód był u mechanika. Czemu? Debil rozbił go na skrzyżowaniu, wjeżdżając specjalnie w gościa, który nie chciał ruszyć na czerwonym świetle. Możliwe, że był pijany... nie byłem pewien. Odstawiłem go do domu i wróciłem do swojego. Rzuciłem plecak w przedpokoju i podreptałem do kuchni, nie ściągając nawet vansów ze stóp.

— Kiedy zamierzasz poprawić oceny? — zapytała moja mama, nawet się nie witając.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć — nie zamierzałem poprawiać ocen, na pewno nie teraz, do końca roku pozostało sporo czasu, poza tym to matura była najważniejsza. Martwiła się o bzdury, które nie miały większego znaczenia, a ja musiałem wysłuchiwać tych lamentów, to było zwyczajnie męczące.

— Wiesz, że możesz nie zdać klasy? Co ty sobie myślisz, że będę za ciebie błagać nauczycieli, żeby cię dopuścili do egzaminów? To już nie podstawówka — przyłożyła dłonie do bioder, jakby chciała wyglądać groźniej. Spojrzałem na nią z politowaniem.

— Proszę cię, moi kumple też mają zagrożenia, a się tym nie martwią. Damy sobie radę — jęknąłem z dezaprobatą.

— Ah, no tak, bo jak kumple to ty też — parsknęła śmiechem. — Zrozum, że to towarzystwo nie dla ciebie.

— Już chyba minęły lata, w których to ty wybierałaś mi znajomych, a po drugie, jesteś za bardzo uprzedzona co do nich — wywróciłem oczami, irytując się, nie znała ich tak jak ja, więc nie mogła ich oceniać!

— Wiem, do czego są zdolni, Lou — westchnęła. — Nie powinieneś się z nimi kolegować.

— Dasz mi już spokój? Jestem zmęczony — otworzyłem lodówkę i wyciągnąłem z niej mleko; odkręciłem zakrętkę i się napiłem, chcąc tym samym przekazać, że zamierzałem coś zjeść, a ona powinna zostawić mnie samego.

— Weź leki, ja idę do pracy, później wróci tata — powiadomiła mnie i wyszła, wyglądając na naprawdę zrezygnowaną. Przyznawałem, czasem byłem trudnym dzieckiem, ale nie oczekiwałem zbyt wiele, chciałem tylko spokoju i przestrzeni.

Odłożyłem mleko i zrobiłem sobie na szybko kilka kanapek, które szybko zjadłem, będąc głodnym jak cholera. Później udałem się do swojego pokoju, rzuciłem się na łóżko i wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni, po czym go odblokowałem. Nic mi się nie chciało, więc najpewniej skończę, robiąc sobie drzemkę, ale nie widziałem żadnych przeciwwskazań.

 **Mikey** : jutro po meczu jest impreza nad jeziorem

I tak przez mecz będę spóźniony do lekarza, a tu jeszcze to. Może powinienem ominąć jedną wizytę? Przecież świat się nie zawali, racja?

 **Ja** : no to się przygotuj na przegraną ze mną w ping ponga


	3. You could have ended up much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pracę publikuję także na wattpadzie, mój user tam to Teenage_Murderer  
> Dziękuję, że ktokolwiek czyta tę pracę, dobrej nocy x

Dzisiejszego dnia mieliśmy rozegrać mecz rozpoczynający sezon, do którego trener przygotowywał nas od września. W końcu mógł trąbić o tym na prawo i lewo, chwalić się nami, jacy wysportowani i gotowi byliśmy, a pozostali nauczyciele już powoli mieli tego dosyć, bo chcieli, abyśmy skupiali się na maturach i wybraniu studiów. Kilku z nas liczyło po prostu na stypendium sportowe, dlatego traktowano sport poważnie, nie jak zwykłe hobby.

Wszedłem do szatni, rozglądając się dookoła i kiwając głową w stronę kolegów z drużyny. Nie wdawałem się w jakieś konwersacje, bo chciałem się całkowicie skupić. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż w końcu naprawdę zagram, bieganie dookoła całego terenu szkoły nie było fajne i chciałem to mieć już za sobą, chociaż i tak pewnie trener nie odpuści nam na treningach.

— Czemu nie ma Austina? — zapytał Gabe, nasz rezerwowy, który siedział na ławce niedaleko mnie, już przebrany w strój. Wiedziałem, że liczył na to, że dzisiejszego popołudnia zagra, nieobecność Holdena była dla niego szansą.

— Nie mógł się zjawić — wzruszyłem ramionami, nie zdradzając mu szczegółów, sam nie wiedziałem wiele.

Otworzyłem swoją szafkę, torbę odkładając na ławkę, po czym zacząłem się przebierać, nie zapominając o ochraniaczach. Na tyle koszulki miałem numer _28_ i chciałbym powiedzieć, że miało to jakieś znaczenie, ale prawda była taka, że dostaliśmy przypadkowe liczby. Do szatni wpadł nagle Ryan, krzycząc coś o wygranej, na co parsknąłem śmiechem; wprawdzie nie mieliśmy cheerleaderek, ale on zdecydowanie się nadawał na to stanowisko.

— Drużyna! — wszyscy odwróciliśmy się w stronę głosu trenera, który przerwał nasze rozmowy. — To nie będzie łatwy mecz, nie okłamujmy się, tamci frajerzy są całkiem nieźli, ale kto, jak nie Donny, pokona Bradford? Kto jest zwycięzcą?!

Myślał, że nas motywował, ale powtarzał te słowa od lat, więc już przestały działać. Mimo wszystko mieliśmy zamiar zmiażdżyć Bradford i pokazać, że byliśmy lepsi. Odpowiedzieliśmy więc chórem, że my byliśmy zwycięzcami i ustawiliśmy się w kółku, po czym każdy z nas wyciągnął dłoń na środek i po wykrzyknięciu naszej nazwy, wyrzuciliśmy dłonie w dół. Mężczyzna przekazał nam jeszcze taktykę, jaką mieliśmy dzisiaj zastosować i klepiąc nas po plecach, kazał wypierdalać na boisko. Naprawdę tak powiedział, nikt nie był zdziwiony, miał chyba problem z przeklinaniem.

Byłem obrońcą, Rye napastnikiem, dzięki czemu mógł się wybiegać i wykorzystać całą energię, jaka się w nim gromadziła, Mikey jako jego pomocnik często miał dosyć, ale tak już musiało być. Lepiej, że biegaliśmy jak szaleńcy, bo leniwa drużyna nie wygrywała. Beaumont dodatkowo był kapitanem i podchodził do tego dosyć poważnie, skoro co jakiś czas pisał do każdego z nas, pytając o zdrowie i każąc nam jeść pożywne, zdrowe posiłki. Szczerze powiedziawszy, trochę go za to podziwiałem, bo gdybym to ja był kapitanem, zapominałbym o tych wszystkich rzeczach.

Ustawiliśmy się na swoich pozycjach, aby trener w końcu dmuchnął w gwizdek i odszedł na parę kroków. Pierwsze minuty były dosyć chaotyczne, nasza drużyna starała się poznać taktykę tamtych, a tamci naszą. Udało im się strzelić pierwszą bramkę, ale szybko to odrobiliśmy, pokazując, że to nie będzie łatwy mecz. Byłem raczej pozytywnie nastawiony, długo trenowaliśmy i nawet jeśli nasz bramkarz przepuścił piłkę dwa razy, nie martwiłem się tym.

Wszystko przebiegało normalnie, pot spływał kropelkami po naszych skroniach, gdy biegaliśmy, aby przejąć piłkę albo strzelić bramkę, a w czasie przerwy trener krzyczał na nas, abyśmy postarali się jeszcze bardziej, więc to robiliśmy. Podczas ostatnich minut całego meczu czułem na sobie spojrzenia, chociaż mogło mi się to wydawać... może świrowałem ze zmęczenia. Wygrywaliśmy dwoma bramkami, gdy napastnik z Bradford zbliżył się do mnie i powiedział coś prześmiewczo o kontuzji. Nie przejąłem się tym, chociaż było to dziwne.

Powinienem się przejąć, bo dwie minuty później leżałem na trawie, zaciskając mocno powieki i pięści z bólu. Zostałem sfaulowany przez jakiegoś frajera, który najwidoczniej nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że dzisiejszego wieczoru przegrają. Ból w nodze był nie do zniesienia, przyłożyłem dłonie do tego miejsca, a w moich oczach wezbrały się łzy, których nie chciałem nikomu pokazywać.

W tym całym amoku nie zorientowałem się nawet, kiedy podbiegł do mnie trener i jakaś pomoc medyczna, która zawsze zjawiała się na meczach w razie czego. Właśnie się przydała. Zadzwoniono po karetkę, aby zawiozła mnie do szpitala, a w czasie oczekiwania medyk obejrzał moją nogę, sprawdzając kilka rzeczy i pytając, jak mocno bolało. Myślałem, że jebnę z tego durnego pytania. Kurewsko mocno bolało!

— Skurwiel mnie sfaulował! — powiedziałem z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami.

— Czasem tak się dzieje na boisku — odrzekł jakiś facet, próbując mnie nędznie pocieszyć.

— Zrobił to specjalnie! — byłem tego tak bardzo pewny jak tego, że dzisiaj się obudziłem. Jebany sukinkot zapłaci za to! Nie chciałem mu darować. Sprawił, że okropnie cierpiałem, więc on też musiał tego zasmakować.

Gdy w końcu zostałem przewieziony do szpitala, zajęto się mną. Najpierw dotykał mnie po łydce, a ja powstrzymywałem się jedynie od nakrzyczenia na niego, bo wiedziałem, że to jego robota, później wykonanie tomografii, aby dowiedzieć się dokładnie, co zostało uszkodzone, po tym zaczęło się stricte moje leczenie. Po zabiegu operacyjnym dostałem morfinę, jak to powiedzieli, na ukojenie mojego bólu i zasnąłem. Byłem cholernie zmęczony.

Kazano mi odpoczywać, więc to właśnie robiłem, ale nie mogłem spać w nieskończoność. W końcu się rozbudziłem i podniosłem lekko, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się tu Stylesa. Czy on w ogóle miał prawo tu przebywać? Myślałem, że wpuszczano tylko rodzinę... I właściwie po cholerę tu był?

Rozmyślając o tym, pozostałem cicho, przyglądając mu się. Znowu miał na sobie koszulę w ohydne wzorki, a jego włosy były bałaganem. Nie byłem pewien, ile tu siedział, ale skoro spał, trochę tu już przesiadywał... Trochę przerażające.

— Po co tu siedzisz? — spytałem głośniej, aby go obudzić. Powtórzyłem pytanie jeszcze raz, a wtedy szmaragdowe oczy wpatrzone były we mnie. Lśniły od snu, były jeszcze takie zdezorientowane, że przez dłuższą chwilę Harry nic nie mówił, ale ja czekałem. Chciałem wiedzieć, kto go tu, do cholery, wpuścił. Praktycznie się nie znaliśmy, mógł zrobić mi jeszcze większą krzywdę.

— Um... ja tylko... — tyle zdążył powiedzieć, bo do sali wszedł lekarz. Wywróciłem oczami; chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

— Proszę opuścić pomieszczenie — rozkazał, używając tego swojego spokojnego, miłego głosu, a chłopak posłusznie to uczynił. Nawet się nie odezwał, po prostu był posłuszny. — Jak się czujesz, Louis?

— Noga mnie boli — odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. — Co mi jest?

— To złamanie kości piszczelowej, założyliśmy ci już gips i będziesz mógł wrócić do domu już pojutrze. Pocieszę cię tym, że mogłeś skończyć o wiele gorzej, właściwie ci się poszczęściło — posłał mi słaby uśmiech.

_Poszczęściło mi się, kurwa._

— Jest coś jeszcze, tak? — westchnąłem, patrząc na jego twarz. Miałem już dość, a usłyszałem kilka słów.

— Nie będziesz mógł grać przez co najmniej rok — odparł.

— Że co, do cholery? Przecież jestem w tym świetny! Nie mogę... nie grać! — oburzyłem się natychmiast. Piłka nożna była dla mnie naprawdę ważna, to dzięki niej mogłem odreagować negatywne emocje i wykazać się umiejętnościami. Miałem ogromne plany, aby wyjechać z tej dziury zabitej dechami, robić karierę, a skoro nie mogłem grać, będę miał długą przerwę i nie pójdę na wymarzone studia. Wszystko po prostu runęło jak pieprzony domek z kart.

— Rozumiem twój gniew, ale nie możesz się przemęczać, poza tym nie byłeś dzisiaj na wizycie. Nie możesz lekceważyć swojej choroby — stwierdził, robiąc poważną minę, przez którą miałem ochotę krzyczeć.

— Pan sobie chyba, kurwa, żartuje ze mnie! — zaśmiałem się gardłowo, choć wiedziałem, że nie powiedział nic śmiesznego. — I doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jest mój stan, nie musi mi pan przypominać!

— Louis, posłuchaj-

— Niech pan posłucha! — przerwałem mu, czując hańbiące łzy w kącikach oczu; zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, aby się ich pozbyć. — Nie wie pan, jak to jest być ograniczonym, pilnować się i ukrywać z tym gównem przed wszystkimi.

— Każdy próbuje ci pomóc — oznajmił spokojnym głosem, kiwając głową, co jedynie irytowało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

— Ale jakoś nie widać rezultatów — prychnąłem. — Proszę wyjść.

— Czy twój kolega może wejść? — zapytał jeszcze, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę się o mnie martwił, ale ja nie potrzebowałem żalu, chciałem być wolnym nastolatkiem.

Nie wiedząc, o kogo dokładnie chodziło, przytaknąłem. Miałem nadzieję, że to Mikey lub Rye, przynajmniej przeprowadziłbym jakąś ciekawszą rozmowę. Użeranie się z lekarzami było mi zbędne do życia. Mężczyzna wyszedł, zostawiając otwarte drzwi i powiedział kilka niezrozumiałych dla mnie słów, po tym do sali wszedł Harold we własnej osobie. Nie był nawet moim znajomym, a panoszył się tu, jakby ktokolwiek go chciał.

— Po jaką cholerę tu jesteś i gdzie są moi przyjaciele? — wywróciłem oczami.

— Nie wiem, nie widziałem ich tu — odpowiedział, wzruszając delikatnie ramionami, nim zamknął drzwi i usiadł na krześle, które zajmował już wcześniej. — Przyszedłem cię odwiedzić.

— Nie chcę twojego towarzystwa.

Nie znałem Stylesa, nie ufałem mu, był praktycznie obcą osobą dla mnie, ale przylazł tu, gdy miałem ten... _wypadek_ i oczekiwał, że się polubimy? Miałem swoich przyjaciół, nie potrzebowałem nikogo więcej.

— Będziesz miał teraz zaległości w nauce, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym ci pomagać — uśmiechnął się do mnie, przez co mogłem zobaczyć dołeczki w jego policzkach. Urocze... czy coś.

— Po co chcesz mi pomagać? Ktoś ci kazał, nauczyciel? — dopytywałem. — Nie oczekuję litości od nikogo, więc z łaski swojej spierdalaj.

— Dlaczego nie możemy się zaprzyjaźnić? Co ja wam zrobiłem? Nie możesz zaakceptować, że chcę ci pomóc z własnej woli, czy twoja duma ci na to nie pozwala? A może boisz się mi zaufać?

Już miałem dość tego chłopaka. Jeśli zamierzał kozaczyć i walić teksty na temat strachu i zaufania, mógł sobie darować i od razu wyjść. Chciałem po prostu wrócić do domu i zasnąć, a po kilku godzinach obudzić się z tego koszmaru, bo jeśli to wszystko działo się rzeczywiście, moje chęci do życia spadały.

— Wyjdź stąd — rozkazałem.

— Louis, nie możesz ciągle odpychać od siebie ludzi — oznajmił, jakby w ogóle wiedział, co robiłem. To był jego pierwszy tydzień tutaj, nie znał mnie, do cholery, a wypowiadał się jak znawca.

— Powiedziałem, że masz wyjść — warknąłem stanowczo, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty, aby się z nim użerać. — Czegoś nie rozumiesz?

— Ciebie — odparł. — Nie rozumiem ciebie.

Otworzył drzwi i popatrzył na mnie ostatni raz, po czym wyszedł. Uderzyłem piąstką o pościel i odetchnąłem głęboko.

Co on sobie w ogóle myślał, przychodząc do mnie? Nie lubiłem go, trzymałem się tych, których znałem, a ten liczył na nie wiadomo co. Jeśli miał takie podejście do wszystkich, życzyłem mu powodzenia. Zastanawiało mnie też to, gdzie byli moi przyjaciele. Musiało im coś wypaść, skoro jeszcze nie siedzieli tu ze mną.

Po tym dziwnym spotkaniu ze Stylesem dzień dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie, zwłaszcza że przez większość czasu byłem sam. Rodzice pracowali, choć zapewniali mnie, że jeśli chciałem, mogli się zwolnić. Potrzebowałem towarzystwa moich kumpli, nie ich. Ale zgadywałem, że nie zobaczę ich, dopóki stąd nie wyjdę.

Myślałem, że oszaleję. Nigdy nie lubiłem szpitali, zwłaszcza że często bywałem w nich na kontrolach, kojarzyły mi się jedynie ze śmiercią i niczym więcej. Nawet panował tu zapach śmierci!

Gdy w końcu nastała noc, powinienem spać; wiedziałem, że musiałem odpoczywać, ale to wszystko jeszcze do mnie nie docierało. Spojrzałem na pełny, jasny księżyc, zastanawiając się, co powinienem teraz robić w życiu. Po przerwie będę musiał długo trenować, nim wrócę na duże boisko. Byłem uziemiony, nie mogłem robić jedynej rzeczy, w której byłem dobry, a moja przyszłość została zniszczona przez jakiegoś pajaca.

Na dodatek przypałętał się ten Harold. Próbował być fałszywie miły, ale dla mnie to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Razem z moimi kumplami ośmieszyliśmy go już niejeden raz przed innymi uczniami. Nikt normalny nie pomagałby takiej osobie, jaką byłem. Zdecydowanie musiał mieć nierówno pod sufitem.


End file.
